When A TARDIS Appears!
by Ninjagorulz
Summary: Jinallu is merely a fangirl of 'Doctor Who' in her collage days, though when the madman with his blue box show up accidentally, she has to get over her shock and help the poor Time Lord out.


**Hello! This is actually something I just made for school and decided to post. I hope you enjoy it, even if it is pretty short.**

* * *

Life is such a complex thing, not to mention insanely boring. Hello, I'm Jinallu, a crazy fangirl of many shows! Also the hater of slow collage classes and annoying classmates, though that doesn't matter. Keeping my eye solely on the clock, there was a matter of one minute before class officially ended and I could go home. Thirty seconds, fifteen, five seconds, RING! Swiftly escaping the classroom, I raced to my locker and packed up in record time. Slamming my locker, I once again sprinted, this time to the busses and walked to my favorite spot.

Being dropped off a while later, I got out my house key and unlocked my beautiful oak door. Feeling giddy for some reason, I opened the door and skipped happily inside, not forgetting to close and lock the door from the inside. Still somewhat giddy, I ran into my living room and decided to watch 'Doctor Who.' To think, the fanclub is so big, there are books about the history of the fanclub. I was about halfway through an episode when I heard the TARDIS noise, even though the show wasn't showing the TARDIS materializing. Looking around for the source, I found the TARDIS sitting in the corner of my living room. Jumping back I looked at it from behind my couch, quietly wondering why it was here. I realized I should turn off my TV, as it might get him suspicious, and seeing the Oncoming Storm on TV was rough. Seeing that happen in real life would be extreme. Waiting just another moment, I decided to walk up to the blue box's doors, knocking on them five times, as I wanted to be cautious. The door came ajar a second later, that was really bad. If the door opened because of five measly knocks, something was very wrong.

Walking in cautiously, I found the TARDIS's interior to be very dim, with the tenth Doctor lying on his back unconsciously on the floor. I jumped in surprise and quickly decided to make sure he was okay. He didn't respond to shaking when he should have so I checked his pulse. Finding only one heartbeat, I felt around to find which heart wasn't working. Luckily, it was his left heart and since I watched the episode "The Shakespeare Code," I knew how to get it started again. I flipped him on his side, pounded hard on the left side of his back twice, then on the left side of his chest. He reacted immediately, waking up with a start while also gasping for air. He only stayed in shock for a second, before turning towards me and blurting out "What?" I stared at him, right eyebrow raised, The Doctor repeated the word multiple times, getting louder and higher in pitch like a broken record until I shook him saying "Stop gawking and focus!" The Time Lord finally came back into reality and jumped up, scanning me with the sonic screwdriver that he used. "What are you and how did you get on my TARDIS?" He demanded. "I'm human, I knocked on the door and she opened for me. What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here and now I'll have to make sure you aren't mobbed by hordes of fangirls, media, and so on. Not everyday does my idol come barging into my living room unconscious." I questioned. "No, no no no no. You can't be human! Not many know of me and those who do are with the government," He barked out, grabbing my shoulders with an intensity I had never felt. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes, and then I saw the true intensity of the Oncoming Storm. "So, what are you? A Raxacoricofallapatorian? No, you'd have a different smell." He paused, and banged his hand against my forehead, "Not part of the Nestene Consciousness, even then I had to use anti-plastic and it was defeated." He rambled to himself. "I told you, I'm human. Welcome to early twenty-sixteen. Besides, the whole world pretty much knows who you are. Maybe there are some who don't, but the majority knows. Also, don't try to get rid of information about you off the internet or TV, we'd really have a problem then." I cautioned once I gained a bit of courage, though when I looked back at the Oncoming Storm, he seemed much worse than before, now even more angry. Now I was trembling, terrified of what might happen next. Seeing this, the Doctor loosened his grip slightly, becoming a bit more calm; though still very frightening. "What do you mean?" He asked much more softly, which helped me calm down slightly. "W-well, it's just that, you've got a lot of people who know about you, support you, and love seeing your adventures. I don't mean just a thousand people Doctor, I mean most likely over a million people all across the globe, and even then my guess is probably way below the actual amount." I stuttered out silently, making sure to be careful before giving out any information about the TV show. Then I felt his grip tighten, now stronger than it was before.

"How, could a million people know about me?" The Doctor asked in a whisper. Oh, that meant trouble. Whenever he was silently angry, things were about to go down. "F-fifty years. A T-Tv show called D-Doctor Who. It became re-popular in the r-reboot that started in 2005." I finally stuttered out. He then looked at me intensely for a moment, then turned around when we heard the TARDIS creaking. "Oh, no no no no no! We are not staying here for the next fifty years! You know how much I hate domestics!" He yelled out to no one in particular. The Doctor pressed buttons and flipped switches rapidly, hitting the console once or twice in a matter of seconds. Soon the TARDIS started to rumble, and I stood up whilst grabbing the railing to keep myself stable. I was about to walk to the doors when I heard "OI! YOU'RE STAYING TOO… WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS!" The Doctor barked at me. I stopped my movements, and just held on while screaming "MY NAME IS JINALLU!" He didn't seem to care, so I just held on until the movement stopped. Once it did, the Doctor looked defeated, and sighed. "Stuck in another parallel universe for the next fifty years, at least it isn't a hundred." He choked out, though turning back to me immediately. "Well Jinallu, it seems that I'm stuck here for the next fifty years, so can you help me live here on Earth?" He asked much more cheerily. I nodded and he seemed to bounce out the door. "Brilliant! Thank you!" He yelled out from my living room. "Hold on there! You're in America! You don't know how this place works! Especially with crosswalks and fashion!" I yelled out, running to find him.

Six months later, he still hated standing still and drove like he had too many Budweisers. I had luckily figured out a way to keep him busy, making him read the Library of Babel. He knew that it was just a bunch of certain algorithms, but read it all the same and hadn't finished it yet. I guessed he never would, though he was determined to prove me wrong. I had actually let him cook every once in a while, and found that he was a great cook. I still had to teach him modern customs and such. Somehow, he managed to create records of himself throughout government networks and such, which I never asked him about since I didn't want any shady business coming my way. We had learned to get along well, and he always disguised himself on trips to nearby areas. He still acted just the same, rambling and all. Though we managed to make it through, and we probably still would for the next forty-nine and a half years.

* * *

 **Yep, nothing like a short one-shot. Funny, I bet the people in my grade that chose to do the prompt of 'What would happen if your favorite story character came to live with you...' don't realize their writing Fanfiction! Heh, bye!  
**

 **Review, follow, favorite, share, whatever. HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY! :D**


End file.
